1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for indicating the level of liquid contents remaining in a tank suitable for use in, for example, a portable power working machine or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In conventional portable power working machines such as chain saws, a cover that covers the side of a fuel tank can be removed only after the fuel tank cap has been removed. Further, generally such machines do not have fuel gauges suitable for indicating the level of fuel remaining in the fuel tank. Thus it is not easy to visually check the fuel.